Antics, antics everywhere
by CaptainAwsum9999-AdSpace-sama
Summary: Submit your OC's! Give me things to entertain you! I'll try to make this as entertaining as possible, for your entertainment. It is food for your eyes. This will only be possible with your input. And me not being lazy. lel
1. The Antics must start!

I don't always write fanfiction.

But when I do, I make it as freaking awesome as possible.

Sorry it's been so long since I every updated ANYTHING.

I BLAME YOU, SCHOOL.

And maybe my gaming consoles too.

BUT MOSTLY YOU SCHOOL.

Unknown: Well, I has a new laptop now.  
>Because the other one broke. Somehow.<p>

Oh well, an early birthday gift from my family.

Wow.

It's been that long.

It's almost my birthday again.

Wow.

Anyway, I think I've gone on enough with this. It's time for the actual story explanation.

Unknown: Antics. I love that word.

So, this will be mostly based on what YOU want.

Basically, I will take various franchises(one per chapter, maybe two or more; more than once), and put OC's in them.

Unknown: For example, I could take Sora the Ultrahog and myself, and stuff 'em in the world of Metal Gear.  
>Antics.<br>Antics everywhere.  
>I'll have a set timeline of dimensions to travel to in order for now, but after it's finished, it will be randomized. You just say which world you want to be in, and I'll see what I can do.<p>

It''s kinda like Complete Chaos: The Good Kind by Gold the Fox, good author-friend-person of mine.

Unknown: Some of these are kinda obscure, so if no one is familiar with any of these, I'll either do it with my own characters or not do it at all.

Anyway, here is the list:

Metal Gear

Kingdom Hearts(Any world that I feel like at the moment)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Gundam (Breaker) (Maybe)

Custom Robo(Also maybe)

The World of Mario

Pac-Man

The Wonderful 101

Megaman

One Piece(As far as I've gotten/known)

Pokemon

Digimon

Devil May Cry

Code: Geass

Street Fighter

Resident Evil(Maybe as well)

Kirby

(Dissidia) Final Fantasy

Jet Set Radio

Oddworld

Ace Attorney

Soul Calibur

Tekken

Legend of Zelda(Most likely Wind Waker because that's the one I'm most familiar with)

MLP (Because I can #Dealwithit #Shades #GGWP #360noscope #Checkm8 #WAT)

And that's all I remember for now. Probably add to it later.

All of these world can be merged together with another at some point, if there is enough demand.

Reviews = Motivation.

Unknown: Hue

Anyway, REVIEW SO THAT THIS MAY BEGIN. AND SHARE FOR ME TO GET MORE OC'S, PLZ.

GOOD LUCK GUYS!


	2. It begins

Hm, 3 reviews should be enough to start the next chapter.

Though I was kinda hoping that someone would review for the first chapter.

Oh well...hold up, I'm getting a codec call...

*insert codec sound here*

Unknown: I got this, man. Even if this is the second time around and you have to write it over.

Me: Yes, indeed. That was unexpected.

Unknown: Anyway, I'm at my position.

Me: Good, everything is going according to plan.

Unknown: Start the chapter already.

ME: FINE, JEEZ.

*end codec*

* * *

><p>(? ?'s POV)<p>

Pretty stormy night tonight.

Can't say it's the worst weather I've been in though.

Most people at this point are probably on their way home.

Not me though.

I held my coat a little tighter.

I'm kind of surprised my cig stayed lit in all of this.

I looked around a little, taking some time to enjoy the view from the George Washington Bridge, my current location.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

Someone familiar...

...

After a bit, I continued.

I couldn't miss this.

Everything had to be timed perfectly. I was a little late too.

So...

I bolted.

Removing my coat and cig, leaving them to the mercy of the storm, and I ran down the side of the bridge.

No one noticed me though, thanks to some special equipment a friend of mine gave me.

After running for a few seconds, I took a dive straight off the side, with a rope attached to my waist.

A boat was about to pass underneath me, and I needed to land on the deck.

But my rope was cut before it was supposed to!

Right before I hit the freezing water, I saw someone.

Someone that I should have know was here.

...

Luckily, I got onto the boat.

Otacon was supposed to call me as I got on.

*Codec Call*

"HIIIIII SNAAKEEEEE"

"UNKNOWN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I CAME HERE BECAUSE I BLOODY WANTED TO, DANGIT!"

"NO, YOU'RE RUINING THE INFILTRATION!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

I sighed.

"Where are you now, anyway?"

"Turn around"

*End Codec*

I did as he told me, and I was kind of surprised to see what I saw.

He was dressed exactly like I was.

Creepy...

"See? I haven't ruined anything yet."

"Keep it down, kid. I hear choppers."

The passed overhead, dropping some soldiers onto the ship.

"Kasatkas?"

I turned to Unknown, and he had this weird sarcastic face on.

*Cue you don't say face on Unknown*

I facepalmed myself.

"Cut that out, there's some Russians aboard-"

As I looked up, he was gone, and I heard a very loud voice somewhere on the ship.

"HHHIIIIIII OCELOTTTTTT"

*cue alert noise here*

"What? Who are you?" I heard Ocelot say.

"CAN I SEE YOUR REVOLVERS?! THEY LOOK SO COOOOOOLLLL"

Then I heard a gunshot.

"Ocelot, what was that?"

"Nothing, Seregei. Just some stowaway."

"Well, get rid of the body then."

I sighed and continued on with my mission, knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

*Game Over screen*

(Instead of Otacon or Snake's voice, it's just Unknown talking to himself)

"Unknown, you there bro? Me? UNKNOWN? UNKNOWWWWW-oh wait. lel"

*revival*

* * *

><p>This is just an example of what's going could happen.<p>

Part 1 of 2, by the way.

This part'll be longer next time around.

Anyway, good luck!


End file.
